The subject matter described and/or illustrated herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly to electrical connectors for mounting to circuit boards of pluggable modules.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceiver assemblies that permit communication between host equipment and external devices are known. These transceiver assemblies typically include a pluggable module that is received within a receptacle assembly, which includes a receptacle connector that pluggably connects to the pluggable module. The pluggable modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, for example the Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable (QSFP) module standard and the XFP standard.
The receptacle connectors of transceiver assemblies include a receptacle for pluggably connecting to the pluggable module. A plug of the pluggable module is plugged into the receptacle along an insertion axis. The plug is sometimes an extension of a straddle mount connector that is mounted to the edge of the circuit board of the pluggable module. As the plug is plugged into the receptacle, electrical contacts of the receptacle connector mate with electrical contacts of the plug to establish an electrical connection between the pluggable module and the receptacle connector. However, as the plug is plugged into the receptacle, the straddle mount connector may move, or float, along the insertion axis relative to the pluggable module. Floating of the straddle mount connector along the insertion axis may cause an insufficient amount of contact wipe between the electrical contacts of the receptacle connector and the electrical contacts of the plug, which may cause an insufficient, an unreliable, or no electrical connection therebetween.